The 58th Hunger Games!
by cutiepieex88
Summary: Jasmine is a girl form the seam. Her name has only been submitted once. The odds of her not getting picked are in her favor. But when her name is called, how will she deal with becoming a contender in the annual horrific Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So... my very first fanfic! I hope you guys like it! :DD Uhhhh DISCLAIMER- I do Not own the Hunger Games! **

Chapter 1: The Reaping

The reaping. The day every man, woman, and child from the districts fear. It's not as if the Capital citizens are afraid. And why should they be? It's not as if their children are receiving a death sentence.

I slowly comb my long blonde hair, watching the curls fall down myt back.

"Are you ready yet Jasmine?" my mother calls impatiently.

"Yes." I answer. I walk out of the small room I sleep in at night and let my mother dress me in a beautiful dress she made. It is the same color as my eyes- emerald, and flows slightly past my knees. A golden ribbon is tied under my breasts and another in my hair.

"Time to go." my father murmurs. He grabs my hand, and my mother follows right behind. They walk me as far as they can go, but then I must go wait with the other children.

I'm not worried. I come from the seam. My name has only been submitted once. I will never be picked.

Here in District 8, the boys are picked first. A woman with pink ridges above her eyebrows and some sort of vines that changed from orange to blue ran up her arms stepped up on a platform.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys ans Girls! My name is Tilia Grove . Now let us pick the child with the honor of becoming a contendor in the 58th annual hunger ganmes!" Honor? Yeah right.

She reaches into a large glass ball filled with tiny scraps of paper, each holding a name of a child that doesn't deserve to die.

"Cadence Citron!" she shouted. I head an agonizing scream rip out of a young girl a few feet away from me. I watched as the boy, Cadence, looked back at her, with tear filled eyes, and blew a small kiss.

That was when she lost it. The girl, still screaming with everything she had, ran forward to the boy. Another girl, that looked like she could be her sister, grabbed her and pinned her to the ground. I could hear she sobbing "No." over and over again.

Then it was the girl's turn to be chosen. I looked around at al the faces. One of them was going to die.

"Jasmine Frost." I head my mother scream and watched my father hold her tightly. He looked at her with total devastation.

I didn't understand. I couldn't be picked. Out of all the names, mine was only in there once.

Someone behind me pushed me forwards and I began walking up towards the platform with Cadence, who I could see was crying softly.

Tilia, the chaperone, said something and she began to walk away. Cradence followed her. I just stood there. I hadn't really realized what just happened. My mind was in a blur. The fact that I was going to die hadn't really sunk in yet. I stumbled after Tilia and Cradence until we arrived at a train. I got on and sat there for about 5 minutes. Then the reality of the situation hit me.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Um... so that was my very first chapter! What did you think? Please review? I'd like to hear comments, suggestions, constructive criticism, praise, anything! :) -Thanks.**

Chapter 2: A Painful Reality

I forced myself to entrer the train and sit down on one of the benches that lined it. I picked one far away form Cadence. He looked like he needed his space just as much as I did.

I sat there for five minutes, just going over everything. I get to bring a token with me... I don't know what that will be. I'm going to have to find a weapon I'm good at... that may be a problem.

Then suddenly I felt this jolt inside of me. I had no idea how to fight. I had no idea how to handle a weapon. I only know what I've seen on the screens from the previous hunger games... I was cluless. I was going to die.

I felt the tears in my eyes. I absolutely hated crying. I wasn't a complete girly girl. I may not be able to fight, but I'm going to try. I looked up and blinked as much as I could. I would not cry. Crying was weakness. I just kept thinking the words over and over in my head. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to-_

"Hey, are you okay?" I looked up suddenly. Who was talking to me? Standind in front of me was Cadence. He was big and muscley, strong. He was slightly taller than me and had hair that had the same thick curls as mine. But his was an auburn color, with rose colored highlights.

"Why?" I asked. Stupid question. He was going to try to kill me anyways, why would be care?

"Because you're digging your nails into the wood so hard you'll probably leave marks. People that are okay don't normally do that..." he trailed off.

I hadn't noticed what I've been doing. I lifted my hands and looked at then wood. Sure enough, there were small little half circles left there.

I glared at him. "I'm fine. Don't pretend you care. The more we talk to harder it might be for you to kill me anyways."

He started to say something that sounded like "I'm sorry." so I got up and walked away.

As I was walking I ran into a small skinny man. He came up to my chin. I nearly knocked him over. I looked down at the tiny man, he had an expression that I couldn't read. It looked like he was extreamly pissed off and happy at the same time. Confused I apologized and started to walk away when he grabbed my hand.

"Wait! Allow me to introduce myself," he stuck out a small hand, "I'm Eli. Yours and Cadence's mentor." he smiled a kind smile.

I shook his hand and made a desperate attempt to retur his smile... it didn't quite work.

"And you must be the lovely Jasmine." he continued. "The reaping for all the districts will be playing soon so I suggest you go find a seat somewhere on the train." he said with a laugh. Why was he so happy?

"Um... okay." I mumbled. Then I turned and walked to the farthest compartment on the train and sat down just in time.

A small screen appeared and the capitol anthem started to play.

I listened to the announcer introduce the 58th hunger games and begin the playing the reapings form earlier.

They began with District 1. A young girl was selected, and a larger girl volunteered to take her place. The bigger girl barely could pass for female I thought. She had unusually large muscles and her hair was cut very short. Her name was Dara. Then the boy was picked. He was slightly overweight and gave the camera an unflattering smirk. His name was Jarrah.

Then District 2. A handsome blonde boy that was tall and lanky was chosen. His name was Tarragon. Then a girl that looked about my age that was his sister was chosen.

In District 3: a cocky red haired boy and a pretty dark haired girl that looked deadly. In District 4: a small, young girl with short brown hair and blue eyes and a boy with hair that looked almost white.

Districts 5 and 6 went by, but I stopped paying attention. I was thinking about the how, 4 years ago, my childhood friend was reaped. She was only 12. Her name was Ceta. She died in the very beginning, she never stood a chance. I sat there going over the memories I still had of her. We used to walk with her older brother to the mines. Her mother wouldn't let us near them unless he was there. We did it every day before school... until she was murdered.

I stopped thinking about her because I could feel the wetness in my eyes increasing. I promise not to cry until the end.

I watched the reapings again, they were on district 11. A short girl with a long mess of brown hair pulled away from the face was picked. They showed a close up of her. I could see the fear in her eyes, I hoped the capitol citizens would see it, and see what they were causing. But I knew they wouldnt. They would be thinking only of how they could dye her hair bright pink or dress her in serveral tutus. Anything but that she was scared, and didn't deserve this. Then the boy, Zane. He gorgeous: tall, with pale skin and black eyes. His hair was black too. When they called his name he just laughed and then walked slowly to the platform. He showed no emotion after that.

District 12 finally went. A skinny girl, with dark blonde hair wa spicked. Then a young boy, he looked maybe 13 was picked. He looked over at his sobbing mother and nodded. He was young, but he understood everything.

Now I did, too.

It didn't matter who won, you would always be plagued by the deaths of others. There isn'y really a winner. The dead ones could almost be considered lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I'm gonna start making the chapters a little longer. And do you think I'm putting in too much detail? Is it boring? :o I think I might be paranoid...**

Chapter 3: Allies... or Not

After watching the awful reapings I fell asleep. I had an amazing dream.

I was running through something so unreal it could only be a dream. There was beautiful cloth everywhere. Amazing colors, royal blue, purple, a sparkling silver dress wrapped around me. It flowed everywhere I went, dragging on the floor behind me. Then the cloth surrounding me turned into a deep red. The red got darker until it looked like blood. Then it wasn't silk anymore- it WAS blood. I started screaming. Something or something had grabbed me!

"WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream at me. It was Cadence. I opened my eyes and saw a worried expression etched into his features. I felt wet and hot and was breathing hard. I looked all around me and made sure the blood was gone. I was wrapped in my sheets so tight I could hardly move.

"What happened?" he asked me, I could still hear a hint of worry in his voice.

"It was a nightmare." my words were sharp and angry. I was embarrassed. I had fallen asleep on a train and I bet everyone heard me screaming.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" he said.

"No. Just leave me alone!" I yelled. "Please. Just go." I watched him debate whether or not to leave me and then decide to go. He took a few steps away and then looked back at me. He looked like he wanted to say something. As soon as his mouth opened he decided against it ad just walked away.

***THE NEXT DAY***

I didn't sleep well that night. We had small uncomfortable beds on the train. I woke up and got dressed in a small white t-shirt and gray sweatpants someone had left on the bed.

I stepped out of the room and smelled bacon. Yum. I smiled and walked out, searching for the source of the delightful smell. I soon discovered a room with a little wooden table. Around it sat Tilia, Eli, and Cadence. A petite girl with dark brown hair in a bun pulled out my chair and left to bring the food. She was an avox. I had never seem one before. She had a sort of broken personality, like someone who had once been filled with life.

I watched everyone eating with proper manners. I tried to as well, using a fork and eating one bite of bacon at a time. But I was _hungry._ So of course, that didn't last long. I grabbed the bacon and shoved it, whole, into my mouth. Then I looked up at all the surprised faces staring at me. What seems like forever went by and then they copied me. With Tilia using her hands for even her eggs... huh, guess I wasn't the only hungry one.

After everyone was finished, the avox girl and a few others cleared the plates. Eli cleared his throat.

"Well I'd like to tell you all what we will be doing today. I don't know if you've noticed but this train doesn't exactly meet our needs..." Oh yeah, I noticed. "So we will be off this one in about 15 minutes. Then we are going to get on another one for a few hours until you meet your stylists. You are making your appearances on the chariots tonight." he finished, looking rather pleased with himself.

I nodded and waited a few minutes in an awkward silence before getting up and leaving. It seemed as if everyone was waiting for something to happen because once I got up so did they.

I sat on my small bed and started thinking about what they might dress me in. They tried to dress each tribute in something that represented which district they were from. District 8 was textiles and cloth. That could lead to a lot of interesting outfits...

15 minutes came and went so quickly. Before I knew it Cadence, Tilia, Eli, and I were all boarding another train. This one was big and fancy. Tilia escorted me to my bedroom. I couldn't stop staring at the pink ridges that were placed above her eyebrows. Her whole face looked a little scaly... almost like a fish. She gave me a couple of odd glances before asking, "Can I help you with something, Jasmine?"

"Uh... um... I was just wondering... never mind." I stuttered. She huffed and opened the door to my bedroom. As she stalked off she gave one more questioning glace back at me. _And she thinks _I'm _weird. Whatever. _

I stepped inside the room. It was amazing. I had spotless white sheets and a comforter that looked like a cloud. It had pink flowers on it. The whole room smelled like flowers, too. It was so peaceful. I realized how tired I was then and decided to take a nap. The last coherent thought I remember was the golden ribbon my mother tied in my hair.

I awoke to a slight knocking at my door. I got up to open it and loudly stumbled across the room. There was the little avox girl. She beckoned for me to follow her and I did. She led me off the train and into a tall building.

I observed my surroundings. Everything was a mess. There were bright pink roads, swirly neon colored buildings, and people walking around with pictures flashing across their faces. We were in the capitol. The tall building was a bright blue. I followed the avox girl down a wide hallway and entered the biggest room I had even been it. Inside were three of the strangest people I had ever seen.

There was a woman, about 7 feet tall, with a green braid running down her large back. She had a violet star on each cheek and her lips were black. She smiled at me, it looked a little insane.

Then there was a man with metallic blue hair. It stood up in bunches all over his head. His face was completely white. Even his lips, but his hands and body were a sort of orange color that definitely wasn't natural.

The last one was also a woman. From behind she looked somewhat normal. She had long black hair. It was completely straight and was pulled back in a long ponytail. Then she turned around. She had gold eyeshadow up past her eyebrows, golden cat eyes, and even gold, thick lips.

Did these people honestly believe they looked good?

"Okay. Let's begin." the gold covered one smiled. Then they all three nodded and lunged at me.

Everything hurt. My legs hurts. My faced burned. I looked in the mirror at a reflection that looked like me, but everything wrong had disappeared. My face was blemish free and everything was symmetrical. My eyebrow were perfectly shaped and my body was hair-free.

"You like it?" the large one with green hair asked, I found out her name was Lira, and before giving me a chance to answer said, "Good. Now let the fun begin!"

She ran off and returned with a brush. The man, whose name was Hett had eyeshadow, and the other one, Isolde, had lipstick.

I was surprised to say I liked this part. It didn't hurt, and with every passing minute, I looked more and more beautiful.

I've never worn make-up before. I may be 16, but I look about 14 without it. Now I looked like an adult.

I had a shimmering gray on my eyelids and sparkles on the side of my face. I had on dark red lipstick and my blonde curls had been put into a messy bun. But I looked stunning. I couldn't believe that girl looking back in the mirror was really me.

Then she stripped me of my clothes and walked out. I called a brief thank you to them before another person walked in. It was a woman, maybe middle-aged, and she looked completely normal except for her purple eyes.

"Hello my dear. I'm your stylist, Dena. Do not worry, I'm going to make you look flawless."

I stared at her, blinking a few times, waiting for her to disappear. I didn't like this woman. I waited and waited as she went over every little detail until she thought I looked "flawless."

"You're finished." She announced. Then I looked in the mirror for the final time tonight, and all I could think was: I really hate this woman.


End file.
